I'm Yours
by BHop529
Summary: What do you do, when you finally move on with your live, the love of your live returns?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fic. I'm still writing my other one, I've just be SUPER busy with all the SOLE 4th Anniversary stuff. The event is this weekend, so after that I should have more time to devote to both of my SOLE fan fics. I came up with this story when I first heard that Brandon was leaving the show. This is basically how I saw/wanted Cole's exit (then ultimately return) to go. This chapter is very MATURE. Believe me this definitely earns it's M rating, so just fair warning. Okay without further ado, enjoy!** =)

* * *

As the morning light breaks through their bedroom window, Cole wakes up and looks over at the gorgeous woman sleeping next to him. He really does wonder how he ever got so lucky. He has the two most wonderful girls in the world in his life, actually three, counting his mom. He leans over and kisses Starr on her cheek, she stirs and turns over to look at him. "Hey beautiful."

"Morning," she replies sleepily.

He leans over again and gives her a short sweet kiss on her mouth. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect, I always do when you're next to me."

"Yeah me too."

"What time is it?"

"Like 8:00."

"I love Saturdays, we get to sleep in." He starts to laugh, "What?"

"I like how we consider 8 sleeping in."

"Well that is what happens when you go to college and have a child at the same time."

"Very true. Speaking of our amazing daughter, should we go wake the birthday girl up?"

Ignoring his question, "God, can you believe it? She's going to be 2 today."

"I know, it's crazy. It seems like just the other day you went into labor. Then at the same time when I think of everything that has happened in the past two years, if feels like forever ago, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. We've been through so much, not only in the past 2 years but just in the last few months as well."

"Yeah, we almost lost each other because I was a complete idiot."

"I didn't help the situation much either. But the important thing is we made it through, together. I for one personally think we are stronger for it."

"So do I. And with everything that has happened in the past 2 years, one thing has remained the same, our love for each other, and nothing and no one will ever change that."

Starr smiles and just leans over and kisses him. "Okay, well we should probably get this day started. How about you go check on the birthday girl and I will take a quick shower?"

"Sounds good."

Starr gets up and heads into the bathroom. Cole gets out of bed and as soon as he hears the water running he takes out his cell and dials a number. The person on the other end answers, "Hey!"

Markko, sleepy, "Hey man, you are aware that it is 8am on a Saturday, right?"

"I know. Starr is in the shower and I just wanted to check in to make sure everything is set for tonight."

"Yes, I already told you, I took care of it all."

"Just making sure. I need tonight to be perfect."

"It will be, I promise."

"Thank you so much man, I owe you."

"No, you don't owe me anything. I just love to see the two of you happy again."

"Yeah, me too… alright well I gotta go check on the birthday girl. See you later on?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

Cole hangs up the phone. He was so excited yet nervous for the surprise he had in store for both Hope and Starr tonight. He walks out of their room and across to the other side of the apartment to Hope's room. One good thing about Markko and Langston moving out was that Hope did not have to sleep in the same room with them anymore, more privacy. He slowly opened the door and found his precious angel still sound asleep, which was a little odd for her. She is usually up and begging for food by now. He walks over to her crib and just watches her sleep. For the second time that morning he begins to wonder how he ever got so lucky. He had thought he lost her forever, so the fact that she was right in front of him sleeping and breathing is the greatest miracle in the world.

Then he begins to think about how he almost lost Starr this past summer. They both made huge mistakes and wound up falling for other people. Well not exactly. Did he develop feelings for Hannah? Yes, he did but it was more out of gratitude, she did try to save his life. He is happy that his mother was able to help the troubled girl and that her parents finally came around and took her back home with them. He really did care for her, as a friend. Then there was James. Good 'ole James. He thinks about how much he couldn't stand him at all. Could anyone blame him? He was trying to come between him and the love of his life. Starr admitted to him that she had feelings for James, which really bothered him. However, they were able to work it out. He realized that though she felt something for James, she loved him and that she was with him, and he had to hold on to that. They both decided to just focus on them, so that is what they did. He is so happy that they are to a point where James and Hannah aren't an issue anymore at all. They realized that any feelings that they felt for anyone else was just because they were going through a rough time but they never stopped loving one another. They are even to a point where Cole and James can be in the same room and have a civil conversation, which makes Starr's life a hell of a lot easier. He knows that Starr still cares about James, as a friend, and he as accepted that. Who knows maybe somewhere down the line James and him could actually be friends too. Cole, chuckles at this idea, then decided to let his angel sleep for a while longer, it is her birthday after all and she probably won't be able to get a nap in during the day.

He walks back across the hall and into his bedroom. He hears the shower still running and an idea pops into his head. He walks into the bathroom quietly, not that Starr would be able to hear him anyway since she is singing at the top of her lungs, which he loves because he absolutely adores her amazing voice. He strips out of his clothes and pulls back the curtain and steps in the shower. He sneaks up behind his beautiful girlfriend and wraps his arms around her, which causes her to jump. "It's just me babe."

"You scared me."

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like some company." He moves her hair to the side and starts to kiss her neck.

She smiles "If the company is you, then yes…. Where's Hope?"

He lifts his lips from off her neck and whispers in her hear, "She's still sleeping. I guess she decided to allow mommy and daddy some play time before she has hers."

Starr laughs at this and turns in Cole's arms, facing him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Well I'm just going to have to give her extra cake today for being so kind."

"Sounds good to me."

Cole wraps his arms around Starr tightly and pulls her in as his lips crash to hers. He slips his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Starr starts to feel Cole's erection grow as things start to heat up between them, which makes her want him even more. Cole removes his slips from Starr's and moves them down to her neck. Starr throws her head back, giving him easier access. Cole brings is left hand up to cup Starr's right breast while he moves his mouth down Starr's neck and chest to her left breast. While his hand massages her one breast, he flicks his tongue on her right nipple, and then begins to slightly suck on it. This causes Starr to yelp in ecstasy. Cole smiles at this, knowing that he is the only man that has ever made her make that sound. As Cole moves his mouth to her other breast to give it the same attention, Starr reaches down and grabs Cole's erection, which causes him to yelp in return. He looks up at Starr and she smirks at him with a raised eyebrow. As she starts to stroke him, he puts his hand over hers to stop the motion. She looks at him somewhat confused, and he whispers right over her lips, "We don't want to end this party earlier." He kisses her, this time nice and soft and sweet. Things start to heat up quickly and he turns her around and pushes her up against the shower wall. He then picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He stops kissing her and pulls his head back to watch her beautiful face as he enter hers and their bodies become one. The feeling of pure ecstasy courses through her body and across her face. Cole leans back in and kisses her on the lips as he moves slowly inside of her. He moves his lips to her neck once again, kissing and sucking, as he picks of the pace of his motions. They are both close to the edge, he can feel it. She whispers into his ear, sincerely, "I love you so much." This causes him to lift his head and look her dead in the eyes, "I love you too." With that he brings his lips back to hers as they both reach their climax. Their kisses muffle their moans.

They stay in that position, him still inside her with her legs around him, for a couple minutes, until they finally come down off the high of their orgasms. Starr unwraps her legs from his waist and he backs up and sets her down on the ground. He looks at her and leans in and gives her a sweet, slow, deep kiss which literally takes her breath away. He pulls away slowly, and they just stare into each others' eyes, for what seems like forever, and smile. Starr breaks the silence, "Okay, I better let you finish up in here while I go and check to see if our little escapade woke our princess up."

Cole laughs at this, "Okay."

Starr goes to step out of the shower, Cole grabs he arm, and she looks back, "What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, again… and give you this." He leans in and givers her a quick peck on the lips.

Starr smiles up at him, "I love you too." She turns and steps out of the shower.

Cole continues with his shower with a huge grin on his face thinking, for the third time this morning that he is indeed the luckiest guy in the world and that tonight is going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for my absence. I was busy beyond belief with the SOLE 4th Anniversary stuff. In case you haven't heard everything went GREAT. Kristen LOVED all the gifts and she said she'd send Brandon's his. I promise that I'm going to be updating this and my other SOLE fic more often, especially when I work overnights. This chapter is basically a part 1 to the next one. It was suppose to be one whole chapter but I decided to split it. The next chapter is going to be where the drama begins, and it will progress the story, A LOT! I hope to have the next chapter up by tonight/tomorrow. For now Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Starr walks into La Boule with Hope in her arms, she walks into the living room but finds no one in there. She puts Hope down on the ground and begins to take off the little girl's jacket, while calling out, "Mom? Aunt Dorian? Langston? Anyone?" She looks down at her beautiful daughter, "I wonder where everyone is?" Once both of their coats are off she picks Hope back up and walks back out into the foyer, she calls up the stairs, "Mom?… Langston?… Grandm…"

"Hey honey!" Blair says as she walks out from the kitchen.

"Hi. I've been calling you."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was making Sam something to eat." Blair looks around, "where's Cole?"

"He just dropped us off. He went to go pick up the cake, and the balloons and other last minute stuff."

"Oh okay." Blair turns her attention to her granddaughter, "Don't you look beautiful today?" She reaches out to take her from Starr, "Come here, come to grandmom." Blair takes Hope into her arms, looking at Starr, "you know, I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Starr laughs. Blair looks back at Hope, "Do you know what today is? It's your birthday."

"Hope, show grandmom how old you are today."

Hope looks at Blair and puts up two fingers. "TWO! You are just way too old for me… Seems like just yesterday I was at the hospital with your mommy when she had you."

"I know it's gone so fast. Cole and I were talking about that this morning. I can't believe she is already two."

"And before you know she is going to be 16, lets just hope that she won't be coming home telling you she's pregnant."

"Don't even go there. Cole and I have already decided we are locking her up until she is 18, at least."

"Good luck with that. Never worked with you."

"True. Cole and I definitely made some mistakes along the way but I think it all worked out for the best. We're together, we love each other more than anything, and to top it all off we have this little girl," Starr starts to tickle Hope which makes her laugh.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Thanks mom."

"So how about this crazy weather?"

"Oh I know. I can't believe it is already starting to snow. I just hope it doesn't deter people from coming to Hope's party."

"I wouldn't worry about that. No one would want to miss this little girl's party for anything."

"Yeah, your right…. Oh I almost forgot, I got a call from Marcie this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to wish Hope a happy birthday."

"Well that was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was really great to hear from her. You know Gabriel's 1st birthday is coming up in a couple days. She sent me some pictures of him on my phone, do you want to see?"

"Well of course!."

Starr takes her phone out of her pocket and searches for the pictures, once she finds them she holds the hone up for Blair to see. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Awww, he's so cute."

"I think he looks like John."

"Well then he is one lucky kid."

Starr puts her phone away and looks at her daughter, "Speaking of kids, how about I take you to go play with Sam in his room while grandmom and I get things ready for your party?"

"Ohh that sounds fun."

Starr takes Hope from Blair, "What do you say Hope, want to go play with Uncle Sam?" Hope sakes her head yes.

"Okay well you go take her upstairs and I'll go clean Sam up and bring him right up."

"Alright."

Starr walks up the stairs with hope as Blair heads to the kitchen.

Cole is at the store picking up some last minute things. He already got the balloons from Party City, now he just has to pick up the cake from the bakery and head over to La Boule. He still can't believe that his little girl is 2 today. This exact day 2 years ago his life changed forever. Granted he thought for the worst, but it all turned out for the better. And if all goes as planned tonight, then his life could change again, this time he knows for sure for the better. He is so lost in his thoughts that he bumps into someone in the aisle causing them to drop everything in their hand. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Cole leans down to help the person pick up their purchases and when the person looks up he realizes it is James. "Oh hey."

"Hey." Cole helps James pick up the few things he has and they both stand up.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't even see you there."

"It's cool, don't worry about it."

There is an awkward silence between the two as they both their brains scramble to try and find something to say. James looks into Cole's cart and see candles and plates and napkins (which were extras that Cole was getting just in case.) "Having a party?"

"Um yeah… It's a.. it's Hope's birthday."

"Oh wow, that's right. She's two today, right?"

"Yup," Cole says as he sakes his head.

"Yeah Starr told me about the other day in class." James sees a somewhat questioning looks in Cole's eyes and immediately goes into defense mode. "I mean, we really didn't talk much, it was a quick conversation, and she…"

Cole interrupts him, "James, its fine. You don't have to defend your conversations with Starr to me. We worked it all out, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I won't. Look, I know we had our issues but I know Starr loves me and if she wants to be friends with you well then I just have to accept that."

"She does."

"What?"

"Love you. I couldn't see it at first, or maybe I just didn't want to but I do now. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks." Awkward silence falls between the two again. Cole looks at his watch, "well I better get going. I have to pick the cake up from the bakery still."

"Oh okay. Well have a great party. Wish Hope a happy birthday for me."

"Will do." James starts to walk away, Cole calls out to him, "Hey, James."

James turns around, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you wish her it yourself?"

James looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean come to the party. I'm sure Starr would want you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… 4:00 La Boule."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"There is one condition… you have to bring a gift."

James and Cole both laugh at this.

"I will….See you then."

As James walks away, Cole's phone begins to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and when he read "Starr" on the screen he smiles and answers, "Hey baby."

Starr smiles at his term of endearment for her, "Hey yourself."

"What's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you to pick up extra plates and napkins, you know just in case."

"Already on it."

"Of course you are, that's why I love you."

"You love me because I thought about plates and napkins?"

"Well that and a about a million other reasons."

"Good to know."

"Are you at the store now?"

"Yup, about to check out then go pick up the cake at the bakery. I should be at La Boule in about a half hour, maybe a little more with this weather."

"Okay, whatever you do, please don't rush. I'd rather have the cake be here late and have you in one piece."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine… Oh I ran into someone here and I hope you don't mind but I invited them to the party."

"Who?"

"Your new b-f-f."

"Well it can't be Langston because she is right next to me."

"No, I said NEW. James."

"Yeah right, like you would really invite him."

"I did."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. What don't think I can be the bigger man?"

"I didn't say that. I just figured that it was just going to be family."

"Well I figured that he is important to you and a good friend, so you'd probably want him to be there but you didn't invite him because you didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Well kinda…but you didn't have to invite him."

"I wanted to. I want to put everything that happened in the past and I figured this is a good way to really start."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"I am."

"Have I ever told you that you are amazing?"

"Maybe once or twice, but it never hurts to hear."

"You're amazing."

"So are you." Cole looks around real quick to see if there is anyone around him, there isn't so he whispers in the phone, "especially in bed, or should I say the shower."

Starr gasps on the other end of the phone, "Cole Patrick Thornhart, knock it off."

Cole begins to laugh, "Sorry couldn't resist."

"On that note, I am hanging up."

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll behave."

"You better, but I'm still hanging up. We have to finish decorating around here."

"Yeah, and I gotta check out and get to the bakery… I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

"Okay… I love you."

"I love you too… bye"

"Bye." Cole hangs up the phone with a huge grin on his face, he could not wait for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter. A lot of you probably saw this coming, but that was kind of the point. The real story takes place from here on out. ALSO I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that the whole Eli thing is done and over with. Blair killed him in Tahiti, end of story. And Tea never went off to "die" and once Eli died, Greg told her the truth and she is fine now. If you have any other questions about story line, just ask. Enjoy.

* * *

**

It's 3:15 and Blair, Langston, and Dorian are all sitting in the living room. They just got done putting up the decorations, now they are just waiting for Cole to show up with the balloons and the cake. Starr walks into the living room and sits, "I get up there, and Jack has Sam and Hope bowing down to him. He said that he is their king and they are his 'subjects.'"

Blair and Dorian look at each other and at the same time say, "Todd."

Starr laughs, "Yeah, no kidding." She looks around, "Where'd Markko go?"

"Oh he said he forgot something for the projector, so he left to go get it," Langston answered.

"Oh okay. I wonder what the projector is for anyway?"

"I don't know. He said he had a surprise. He probably put together a video of Hope or something."

"Aww, he is so sweet."

"Yeah, he is." Langston said in somewhat of a sad voice.

"Hey, you two will get it back. You're already one better terms."

"Yeah, I'm not holding my breath. I'm just happy he can stand to be in the same room as me again."

"Langston, darling, you made a mistake. No need to keep beating yourself up about it. Markko will come around, I know it," Dorian chimes in.

Starr can see Langston is getting uncomfortable with this certain topic so she goes to change it, "I wonder where Cole is?" Just then there is a knock on the door. "I wonder if that's him?"

Starr gets up and goes to the door, she opens it to reveal Marty. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey! Come on in." Once Marty is in the house, Starr gives her a hug and takes her jacket.

"So where's the birthday girl?"

"Upstairs playing with her uncle's."

"Ahh, and my son?"

"He had to pick up the cake. But he should have been back by now. Well I did tell him to take his time, because of the roads and all."

"Yeah, it is getting pretty bad out there."

"Is it? Then he is probably just being extra careful, you know since he has the cake and all." Starr says with a chuckle.

"Well yeah, you can't have a party with out the cake."

"Exactly… I'm sure he'll be here soon."

* * *

It is now 4:00, everyone is starting to arrive for the party. Markko, came back, Dani just arrived with Nate, Todd, and Tea. Jessica and Brody brought Bree over, along with Vikki and Charlie. Rex and Shane are there as well, Kelly invited them over. Matthew and Destiny were suppose to be coming a little later. However, there is still no sign of Cole. Starr tried calling him but there was no answer, she is trying not to worry, he is probably just driving and doesn't want to answer because of the distraction. Everyone is in the living room talking amongst each other. Hope and Bree are playing with dolls, which makes Starr smile. She wants to give Hope a brother or sister, someday, but she knows that Cole and her are no where ready for that yet. And just like that her thoughts are back on Cole. Langston comes up next to her and Starr fakes a smile, "Hey, he'll be here soon."

"I know. He told me he was running late anyway."

There is a knock at the door, Starr practically sprints to answer it, she swings the door open but her smile falls from her face when she realizes it isn't Cole, but James.

"Hey," James says with a smile.

"Hi." Starr tries to put a fake smile on.

James becomes uncomfortable, "Um, Cole invited me, but if it isn't okay, I can leave."

"No, no… it's fine. Cole, told me he invited you and I'm glad he did. Come on in."

James walks in the house, "Thanks, but you didn't look too happy to see me when you opened the door."

"Oh it wasn't you. I just thought you were Cole."

"He isn't here?"

"No. He had to pick the cake up and I guess the roads are worse off then I thought."

"It is pretty bad out there. He's probably just being overly careful."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself…. So Cole really invited you."

"Yeah… I was pretty shocked myself, but he seemed really genuine about it."

"Well I'm glad that you two are starting to work things out."

"Me too. I was really wrong about him., and about you, as a couple."

"I tried to tell you."

"I know, I know… He makes you happy, I can see that now."

Starr smiles, "Yeah, he does…. Anyway, everyone is in the living room. Your brother is here with Dani, you can head in. I'm just going to try to call Cole, again."

"Okay sounds good."

James turns and heads into the living room to join everyone else. Starr takes out her phone and presses redial for the 5th time, this time the phone goes straight to voicemail. "Hey Cole, it's me. I know you are driving and don't want to answer your phone, but if you get this please call me, just to let me know that you're okay. I'm beginning to worry about you. Okay, well hopefully I'll hear form you or see you soon. I love you." She hangs up the phone and suddenly a feeling of dread comes over her.

Just then Langston comes out with a crying Hope, "Someone wants her mommy."

"Aw come here sweetie, what's wrong?"

Starr takes Hope from Langston, "Sam took her doll off of her, he gave it back but she was still upset.

"Aw honey it's okay. I'm here."

Hope begins to settle down at her mother's touch, then looks at Starr and says, "Daddy?"

"Daddy's on his way sweetie. He'll be here soon."

Just then there is another knock on the door, Starr looks at Hope, "Ha, this is probably daddy. Let's see."

Starr answers the door to find John McBain standing on the other side, "John, hey. Are you here for the party?"

John looks at Starr then at the little girl in her arms and doesn't quite know what to say, "Um, not exactly."

Marty walks up to the door, "John?"

"Hi."

Marty right away can tell something is wrong by the look on John's face, she knows that look. "John, what is it?"

John looks at Marty, then at Starr and Hope, then back to Marty, "Can I talk to you.?"

Marty knows it's about Cole, and she figures that whatever it is Starr should hear it too. "Yeah, you can talk to me right here. What's wrong."

Starr is getting impatient, "John?"

"I'm sorry, but it's ah… it's Cole, there's been an accident."

With that one sentence, Starr can feel her world come crashing down around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I didn't want to leave you all hanging for a long time. so I decided to jump right in and get this next chapter done. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, for any fic. I was going to break it up, but ultimately decided against it. What you need to know for this is that the regular font is present day (in the fic) and the italics is flashbacks. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always reviews/comments/criticism is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It's dark out, she can barely see anything in front of her. The snow starts to pick up and become heavier and heavier, impairing her vision even more. She can't find him. She calls out for him, "Cole?… Cole, where are you?" It is freezing cold out and she just wants to be in bed with him, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm. Suddenly she sees light in the distance, it starts to get close, she calls out again, "Cole, is that you?" As the car gets closer she can see him in the drivers seat. She stands in front of the car, willing it to stop, instead she hears the noise of the stretching tires and watches as the car spins out, hit's the guardrail and flips down the embankment. She screams out one last time, "COOOLLLLEE!" She can feel someone touching her, shaking her, all of the suddenly she pops up and is in a bed. She is panting heavily, "Hey, baby it's okay." She falls into the man's arms and he holds her tight. "It was just a dream, everything's okay," he whispers in her ear. She begins to relax and pulls back, he wipes the hair out of her face, "you okay?"

She sakes her head, "Yeah. It was just a nightmare. She looks into his eyes and smile, "Everything is okay now."

He kisses her forehead and walks over the chair beside the bed and puts his shoes on, which makes her look at the clock. "Oh my God, look at the time."

She goes to get up but he puts his hand out, "No, stay in bed."

"But Hope…"

"I'll take Hope to school on my way to the office."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You had a late night last night. This med school thing is kicking your butt."

She sighs, "Yeah it is. After I put Hope to sleep I spent the rest of the night studying."

"Figured. I rolled over at 1am and your side of the bed was empty."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It'll all be worth it once you become a brilliant doctor."

"I hope so."

"So we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah… my mom is going to watch Hope."

"Great. Well I better get going if I'm going to get Hope to school on time." He gets up from the chair and walks over to the bed, "You, relax. You don't have class for another 3 hours. I'll se you later tonight." He leans down and gives her a soft kiss on her lips, "Love you."

"Love you too." He turns to walk away, just as he is almost out the bedroom door she stops him, "James…" He turns around, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

He winks at her and walks out the door.

* * *

_Starr and Marty rush into the hospital with John, who drove them there. She left Hope at home with her mother and asked everyone else to go home. John leads them up to the ICU, where Cole was being treated. They get to his room but a nurse won't let them in.  
_

"_That is my son in there, I want to see him."_

"_I'm sorry mame, but the doctor said no visitors allowed."_

_The doctor hears the commotion outside of the room and comes out. "Dr. Sayebrooke…"_

"_Dr. Hanson, that's my son. Tell me he is fine."_

"_Maybe we should talk in private?"_

"_No. We can talk right here."_

"_Your son was in car accident, his car flipped a couple of time down an embankment, in which during so he took a sever blow to the head."_

"_Is there cranial bleeding?"_

"_No, but there is serious brain swelling. We may have to remove a portion of the skull to release the pressure."_

"_WHAT!" Starr shouts after hearing what the doctor said._

_Marty turns to Starr, "Honey, calm down. Sometimes the brain swells too much and the pressure builds up, and they have to remove a small portion of the skull to relieve it, but that is the worst case scenario, and we won't get that far, right doctor?"_

"_We can't tell. As of right now he is stable, which is good. There are no internal injuries, it is just the head trauma. We have him in a medical induced coma, just in case he woke up on his own. This way his brain will be able to rest and heal. We'll know more in the next 24-48 hours."

* * *

_

Starr is sitting at the table in one of the fanciest restaurants in town. James sure went all out for tonight, which she isn't surprised by, he usually does. He is off taking a business call, which often happens. He went to college and earned a business degree and is now working for Buchanan Enterprises, which was a given since his mother is married to Clint. Her mind drifts back to her nightmare from this morning, the same dream every time with the same outcome. Every single time she wishes it could end different, but it never does. She doesn't know how many times she's had that dream in the past 4 years, at least it isn't every night anymore. Nothing has been the same since that night. Everyday she wakes up and wishes to have that day back. She would've gone with Cole to pick up the cake. Or she would have had someone else go get it. Whatever, all she knows if that if she got that day back she wouldn't let Cole out of her sight. She is brought out of her thoughts by James as he returns to the table, "Hey sorry about that, Clint needed to know about a fax I sent out."

Starr smiles, "It's fine."

"What were you thinking about? You looked a million miles away.?"

"What?… Oh… nothing, just school stuff."

James smiles at her and looks into her eyes lovingly, "You are going to make an amazing doctor."

"I have to get through med school first."

"You will, and then you are going to perform miracles."

"Not quite. You know I want to do mostly research."

"Yeah, I know, but I know you'll find something, a way to help someone so that what happened to Cole won't happen to them."

"That's the plan."

Starr senses that James is getting somewhat uncomfortable, as he usually does with the mention of Cole, so she switches the subject, "So how was work today?"

"It was work, you know the usual, but you don't want to hear about that."

"You're right I don't," Starr says with a laugh.

"How about we order dessert?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty stuffed from dinner."

"Oh come one, you always have room for dessert and if you don't finish it, we can take it home and Hope can eat it tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess you convinced me."

"Good, because I had the cook prepare something special just for you."

Starr's eyes light up, "Really? It better be chocolaty."

"Of course it is."

"YES!"

James looks towards the waiter and nods to him. Starr laughs, James looks at her, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is, what?"

"I just find it funny that all you have to do is nod and they do your will."

"What can I say? I'm a charming man."

"That you are."

The waiter comes over and sets the dessert down in front of Starr, "Here you go miss."

Starr's eyes light up at the delicious chocolate cake with chocolate mouse that is put in front of her, "Ooohh, thank you."

The waiter winks at James who smiles at him, and then walks away.

Starr picks up her fork and looks at James, "What are you doing? Dig in."

He sakes his head no, "Nope, that is all you."

"Are you serious? I can't even this whole thing on my own."

"Try to aim for at least half."

"Okay, your loss." Starr begins to eat it the cake, ohh-ing and ah-ing with every bite. James can't help but laugh at her, she looks like a kid in a candy store. Starr goes to take another bite but realizes there is something in the cake. "What the…" She goes to pick it out, as she picks it up she realizes it is a sliver ring with a huge diamond on it. She freezes, not knowing what to think or do, then James takes the ring out of her hand and cleans it off.

He gets up and gets down on one knee in front of her, Starr is completely shocked and speechless. "Starr, I know this is probably coming as a surprise to you, or maybe not. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you that day in the park. Of course I didn't know it then, but I do now. There you were, this sad emo looking girl and then I made you smile and I knew that I wanted to make you smile everyday for the rest of my life. These past four years have been the greatest years of my life, I wouldn't trade one day. I know we haven't been together for that long, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and loving your daughter. I'm not dumb, I know Cole will always be in your heart and I'm not trying to replace him, in your life and definitely not Hope's, but I want us to move on, together, and to create our own family and to live happily ever after. So what do you say, Twinkle, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

* * *

_Starr and Cole are sitting at a table having dinner. It was one of their rare nights out, when they were actually able to get someone to watch Hope and neither had homework they had to do. They were just enjoying each other's company when the couple sitting a few tables down from them erupted into noise. The guy had just proposed to his girlfriend by hiding the ring in her dessert. "Aw that's cute," Cole says as he looks at the couple. Starr just laughs, "What?"_

"_If you propose to me like that, be prepared for me to say no, it is so cheesy."_

"_One, do you really think I'm that cheesy and I couldn't come up with something better than that? And two, who said I'm ever proposing to you? I've already done it once, and you didn't want to marry me, you wasted your proposal."_

_Starr gasps, "What! It's not that I didn't want to marry you, I just wanted to wait, but do I really not get another proposal?" She asked in a sad baby voice._

"_I don't know, we'll have to wait and see if you earn one or not." Starr's mouth opens, and she looks shocked and disappointed. "I'm kidding. Calm down, of course you'll get another proposal, and when you do be prepared to have it knock your socks off."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yup… I'm talking fireworks, a band, maybe a circus, the whole nine yards."_

_Starr reaches across the table and hits him, "Shut up. Now you're just teasing me."_

_Cole laughs, "Just wait, you won't know what hit you."_

_She smiles at him and internally wishes he'd ask her right then and there because she wants nothing more than to marry the man sitting in front of her.

* * *

_

Starr is completely stunned. She never expected this, not this soon anyway. They've only been together, officially, for about a year. She honestly has no idea what to say, "James… I…"

James becomes nervous by her hesitation, "Starr, I love you. I know you love me. What's the difference in doing this now or five years from now? We know we want to be together forever, so why wait?"

She thinks about what he says and she see's his point. She does love him, she does want to spend the rest of her life with him, so why should he wait? If she learned one thing from Cole, it is that not everything is guaranteed and one of her biggest regrets is not marrying Cole that day she had the chance. She knows that there is no point in waiting, so she decides to take the leap, she looks him right in the eye and smiles, "Yes, James, I'll marry you."

James lets out a sigh of relief, leans up and captures her lips with his! They pull away and both stare at each other smiling, as the rest of the patrons in the restaurant applaud for them. James leans back and takes Starr's left hand and goes to put the ring on her finger, but stops when he see the ring that is already there. Starr follows his eyes to the ring that has occupied her finger since the month after that fateful night.

* * *

_Starr is sitting in her and Cole's apartment. She just got Hope down for a nap. She tried to lay down for a little while herself, but every time she closes her eyes all she sees is the car and the crash. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, she opens it to find Markko standing on the other side. He offers her a soft smile, which she returns and then opens the door more to allow him to come in._

"_Hope asleep?"_

"_Yeah, I just got her down."_

"_Has she been sleeping better?"_

"_A little. I mean she'll still wake up once in a while and call out for him, but she is able to actually fall asleep now with out him."_

"_And you?"_

"_I don't know if I've slept at all in the last month."_

"_I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."_

"_Just being here helps." She realizes that he has a bag in his hands, "What's in the bag?"_

"_Oh, right. I wasn't sure if I should give you this but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Cole would want you do have it. Then I talked to Dr. Sayebrooke and she reassured me that I should give it to you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Lets sit down." Starr and Marrko both take a seat on the couch, "I don't even know where to begin."_

"_Just spit it out."_

"_Okay… remember the day of Hope's party, the night of the…"_

"_The accident, yeah of course I remember."_

"_Well I'm not sure if you remember this or not, but I had set up a projector…"_

"…_Because you were going to show some kind of slide show during Hope's party, I remember that too."_

"_Well I never told you what that slide show was for…. Cole, had me put together this video of pictures, video, and a bunch of little things."_

"_Of Hope?"_

"_Kind of, it was more of the both of you, throughout your entire relationship. It was like a film that told your story."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I guess he wanted to remind you, and everyone else there, of everything that you've been through and made it through, and that nothing could ever break you."_

"_Wow, that's so… sweet. But I don't understand why did he want to remind everyone of that."_

_Markko sighs, "Because he wanted them to know that no matter what you'd be together forever and he didn't want anyone to doubt that, when…"_

"_When what?"_

"_When he proposed."_

_Starr looks confused, "What do you mean, when he proposed?"_

"_I mean, he was going to ask you to marry him that night, Starr." Starr is shocked, so Markko continues, "He wanted to do it in front of all your friends and family. He wanted to show everyone how much he loved you, and how much you loved each other and once an for all just prove all the doubters wrong. He wanted everyone you love to believe in the both of you, especially your father."_

"_He was… he was going to propose?" Tears start to run down Starr's face._

_Markko immediately wants to take it back, "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. I probably shouldn't have said anything, I just thought…"_

_Starr stops Markko but hugging him. He is confused and hesitant at first, but Starr whispers in his ear, "Thank you." He hugs her back and the two embrace tighter, "Thank you."_

_After about a minute or so the two pull apart, Starr wipes her face, "So, I did the right thing by telling you?"_

"_Yes. You have no idea what this means to me. Knowing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, which I knew, but this just makes it more real, you know?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I can't believe he had you make a movie and everything."_

"_It was no trouble, I loved putting it together. You two made me believe in true love, that it's out there, it exists."_

"_It does."_

_Markko realizes he is still holding the bag, "Oh, here, I wanted to give you this." He pulls a DVD out of the bag, "It's the movie I made. When you're ready, I hope you can watch it."_

_Starr takes the DVD from Markko, and runs her fingers over it, "Thank you."_

"_And there is this…" Markko pulls a grey velvet box from the bag and hands it to Starr._

"_Is this…?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Starr takes the box and opens it slowly revealing a gold ring with a simple diamond, "It's the ring his father gave his mother."_

"_Yup, and he wanted you to have it."_

"_I can't take this now, it's Marty's."_

"_I already talked to her, she wants you to have it, it's what Cole wanted."_

_Tears start to run down Starr's face again. She closes the box and stands up to place it on the table. She takes a breath to compose herself and then turns around facing Marrko, "Seriously Markko, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."_

_Markko stands up and moves toward Starr, "He loved you more than anything in this world, you and Hope. You two were his whole life, don't ever forget that."_

"_I won't."_

_Markko pulls Starr in for a hug. The two share a quick embrace then Markko pulls away and walks toward the door. "If you need anything, call me, day or night."_

"_I will, and Markko thanks again."_

"_Of course." He gives her one last smile and walks out the door._

_Starr sighs and picks up the DVD from the couch, she opens it and puts it in the DVD player. She sits down on the couch with the remote and begins to watch her and Cole's life play before her eyes. With every single picture that pops up, the memory flashes before her eyes. She remembers every second of their relationship, the good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly. The video of Hope taking her first steps comes on and she can't help but cry. She'd tried everything in her power to make their little girl walk toward her but she wouldn't do it, so Cole gave her the camera so he could give it try. As soon as he put out his arms, Hope walked right into them. That's all she wanted and needed, her daddy. She definitely was a daddy's little girl. The thought of him never putting their little girl to sleep again, or of watching him play with her, breaks her heart. He was the world's best father. As much as she loved her dad, she thanked God everyday that Cole was a ten times better father than Todd. Hope had the greatest dad in the world, and she was going to make sure her daughter knew that. The video ended on a picture that they had taken on Halloween, just a week before that day. Hope was dressed up as a Pluto, with Starr and Cole as Minnie and Mickey Mouse._

_She is about to turn off the DVD when suddenly Cole's face pops up:_

"_Hey baby! I guess if you are watching this, you decided to make me the happiest man ever and marry me. I'm not going to lie, I knew you'd say yes, I mean come on, look at me." Cole steps back from the camera so you can see his whole body. "I'm serious, look at me… oh you need to see more? Okay…" Cole goes up to the computer and hit's a button, the song "I'm Too Sexy" starts to play and Cole starts to dance and sing "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt…" He begins to unbutton his shirt and as he gets to the last button stops and goes back up to the computer and hits another button which stops the music. He sits back down at the chair, so only his face can be seen again, "Sorry had to stop there, didn't want this to become a porno, you know in case our kids ever come across it some day." Starr is cracking up laughing. "Okay but seriously, I wanted to make this little part of the DVD just for you, in case I wasn't able to say everything I wanted to at the party. You know how I am, I don't like big crowds and speeches and all that. But I wanted to do it in front of our friends and family just to show them how much I love you, because Starr, I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life with out you and Hope, well because then I wouldn't have a life. My life started the day you walked into it. I remember that party like it was yesterday. I remember watching you from across the room and thinking 'Gosh she is beautiful.' Now here we are over four years later and I love you with everything I have and we have the most amazing daughter in the world. I placed that ring on your figure tonight, the same right that my father gave my mother when they made this exact same promise to each other. I hope that this ring brings us the same amount of love and happiness, that it did for my parents, if not more. I guess I just want to say thank you for loving me and giving me the world. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Hope, and our future children. I love you Starr Manning, soon to be Thornhart."_

_With that the screen goes black. Starr, at this point is crying her eyes out, yet her heart is so full. So full of love for the man in the video. He might not have been the perfect man, but damn was he perfect for her. She takes a couple breaths and tries to compose herself, once she does she looks over and sees the grey box sitting on the table. She gets up and walks over to it. She stares at it for a while and picks it up and opens it for the second time that day, Markko's voice is re-playing in her head "It's what Cole wanted." She takes the ring out of the box, closes her eyes and places the ring on her finger and says, "Yes Cole, I'll marry you."

* * *

_

Starr looks from the ring on her finger up to James, she doesn't know what to do or say.

James looks up at her and says, "It's okay. If your not ready, I'll keep the ring until you are."

She wants to say that she is. That she can take off this simple ring and put that extravagant one on, but she can't and she feels horrible for it. "I'm sorry…."

"Hey it's fine, really."

"I do want to marry you, and you will put that ring on my finger, soon."

"Just hearing the words you'll marry, if enough for me."

He kisses her again, stands puts the ring back into his pocket and takes his seat.

Starr starts to twirl the ring on her finger around with her right hand, and begins to wonder, if she will ever be able to take this ring off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has been a while, it's been longer than I anticipated. This week has been a very hard one for any Sole fan. Watching Cole walk away from, or rather being taken away, from Starr and Hope was one of the most heart breaking things I've ever seen. Kristen and Brandon have been nothing short of phenomenal these past 2 weeks. I do have to say kudos to Ron. C. and co for giving us an amazing exit and for really show casing Sole's love in these last weeks. I PROMISE to update a lot more because I know we need fics to get us through, especially with James&Starr growing closer. I want to thank you all for being faithful readers. You are the best!**

* * *

The sun shines through the bedroom window onto the newly engaged couple. Starr has her back turned to James, she feels his arm sneak around her stomach and pull her closer so her back is flush against his chest. He kisses her on her head through her hair, "Good morning, beautiful."

Starr smiles and turns in his arms to face him, she smiles up at him, "Morning."

He leans down and captures his lips with hers. After a few moments he pulls back and looks her in the eyes, "Did last night really happen? Did you actually agree to be my wife."

Starr smiles, "Yeah, I think I did."

"Okay good, just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Nope, no dreams."

"So… who do we tell first? I figure we could go to my mom and Clint's and then head over to you're mom's. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell your dad yet though, I mean…" James stops talking when he realized Starr isn't really listening to him. "Hey babe, you okay?"

Starr snaps out of her daze, "What?"

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

"Of course…" she goes in to kiss him again but he pulls away, "…what?"

James sits up in bed, "What's going on? You were just completely out of it."

Starr sighs and sits up too. James can tell that she doesn't really want to talk about whatever it is but he knows that they have to. "Starr what is it?"

Starr just looks down at her hands, while twirling the ring on her finger, Cole's ring, and without looking at James, whispers, "I have to tell Cole."

James sighs, "Yeah…"

"James, I think I have to tell him first, he deserves that much."

"You don't even want to tell our families first?"

Starr just looks at him with pleading eyes to not fight her on this. James just sighs, "Fine… if you feel like you have to tell him first then fine."

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I guess I just want to announce to the world that you're mine. But you're right, Cole deserves to know."

"Thank you for understanding."

"When are you going to go see him?"

"Today."

James looks shocked, "Today? Can you even get a flight out today?"

Starr looks guilty, "Yeah… I actually booked it last night, after you went to bed."

"WHAT?"

"Come on James, I knew that I had to go see him."

"So you were going to go whether I said okay or not."

"I knew you'd understand and be fine with it, so I just went a head and did it. Please understand."

"I guess I do…. Are you taking Hope with you?"

"No. She has her set schedule with him, I don't want to switch it up on her and make her think she can go see him whenever, you know?"

"Yeah… I could go with you. I'm sure we can get someone to watch Hope."

"Thanks, James, I really appreciate it but this is something I have to do on my own." James looks somewhat disappointed, Starr touches his hand, "Hey, I promise once I get back, it's just about us and our future."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Starr leans up and kisses him softly.

* * *

Starr is standing at the alter. She can't believe this day is already here, her wedding day. Her entire family and all her friends are gathered in the church to witness her marry one of the greatest guys she has ever known. She stares into James' eyes as the preacher asks if he takes her to be his wife and he says "I Do." Now it is her turn, the preacher asks her the same things he asked of James, she is about to open up her mouth to speak when someone bursts into the church and says, "Don't do it, Starr" she looks and can't believe her eyes, "Cole!"

Starr wakes up suddenly and she hears over the speakers, "Everyone fasten their seat belts, we are beginning our decent into the Baltimore area." It takes her a couple seconds to realize she is on a plane and not in a church, as she was a few seconds ago in her dreams. She takes a deep breath as the plane begins to land, she isn't sure she is prepared for what she has to do, but she knows it has to be done.

* * *

Starr walks into the long term care facility which is right next to Johns Hopkins Hospital, one of the leading hospitals in neurology in the country. She walks up to the nurses desk on the fourth floor, the nurse looked up and was shocked to see her. "Starr, this is a surprise."

"Hey Claudia. I called last night and told Joy that I was coming in today for a visit."

The nurse stands to look over the desk and down at the ground, then back up to Starr with a confused look, "Where is little Hope?"

"I didn't bring her. I didn't want to throw her schedule off, ya know?"

"I get you. Were you just missing Cole so much that you had to come. I mean you were just here 2 weeks ago."

"I know… and I guess you can say that." The nurse just smiles at Starr. She truly admires the young woman for everything she has been through, she can't imagine having to deal with all of this at that young of an age. "So, how is he doing?"

"He's good. You came just in time, we just shaved him, just the way you like."

"Did you read to him yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm assuming you'd like to do that now?"

Starr laughs, "You know me all to well."

The nurse smiles and just nods her head toward the back, "Go head back, I'm sure he will be so happy to hear your voice."

Starr walks down the hall and passes by a couple rooms until she finally reaches his, room 410. She actually requested that room because the #10 was their number. They met on October 10th, so they always considered that their lucky number. Starr takes a deep breath as she puts her hand on the door knob. No matter how many times she's walked into this room, it never gets easier. A part of her always hopes that when she opens the door, he will be sitting up and laughing and talking. She pushes the door open to slowly until the most handsome man she's ever seen comes into her sight. There he was, lying there, like he always is whenever she comes. She lets out her breath, once again she is dissapointed. She walks into the room, closes the door behind her and approaches the bed. She sits down on the edge, right by his side and takes her hand and runs the back of her palm down the newly shaven side of his face, "Hey baby, it's me."

* * *

_It's been almost 3 weeks since the accident, Starr steps in to her and Cole's apartment for the first time since she left it that morning of Hope's birthday. Everything is in the same exact place, like nothing had change, expect she knew everything changed. She had spent the past 3 weeks at the hospital, day in and day out. Everyone tried to get her to leave, to go home to rest, or eat, but she couldn't leave him. She slept in chairs, on uncomfortable couches. Took showers there, ate in the cafeteria. She refused to leave his side until he woke up. Unfortunately he never did. The only reason she was home now was because Cole was no longer at Llanview hospital. The doctor had advised them to have Cole moved to a hospital that could better treat him. After much research, Marty decided on Johns Hopkins, she was convinced that they could help him. As much as Starr hated moving him, she wanted him to be under the best care possible. At first she was adamant about moving to Baltimore with Hope, so she could spend everyday by Cole's side. However, everyone told her that was the worst thing she could do for herself and Hope. That they should stay here where they had family and friends that could help take care of them, while the doctors took care of Cole. As much as she hated it, she knew they were right._

_Starr walks into her and Cole's bedroom and puts her things down. Luckily her mom took Hope for the night so she could get a good nights sleep in an actual bed without interruption. Granted, Hope has spent every night since the accident at La Boulle. She doesn't even bother getting changed or anything and collapses right on the bed. She turns over to face Cole's side of the bed, and there it was empty. She ran her hand across it and began to wonder if his side would ever be occupied again. At that thought, the idea of Cole never coming home, she starts to cry. At first they are silent tears, then they progressively become heavier and heavier until Starr is hysterically crying. She takes Cole's pillow and clutches it with all of her might. She calls out into the silence of the apartment, "Cole, come back to me."_


End file.
